


Why?

by TobyMalfoy (Toby)



Series: Weasleycest Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby/pseuds/TobyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keepin' it in the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for "The Great Week Of Weasleycest" 2002. Originally posted to LiveJournal.

I look down at Ginny. She looks so beautiful in the low light. Her right arm is draped across Rons chest, rising and falling slowly with his breath. Ron always nods off within a minute. Her head is resting on my twins stomach, her back is glistening with sweat. I gently push one lock of red hair behind her ear. She lifts her face, still slightly flushed, and looks up at me. "Why?", she asks. I blink, confused by the accusing tone of her voice. Then I see that she is grinning. "Why didn't you lot invite me earlier, Fred?"


End file.
